


lovers

by arthursmorgan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, basically just how the gang reacted to them being a couple, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthursmorgan/pseuds/arthursmorgan
Summary: After Arthur and Charles decided to stop hiding their love for each other, they didn‘t want to settle for a big announcement or a speech about it or anything of that sort. No, they decided to simply show everybody by packing up all of Charles‘ belongings and moving them to Arthurs big tent.





	lovers

After Arthur and Charles decided to stop hiding their love for each other, they didn‘t want to settle for a big announcement or a speech about it or anything of that sort. No, they decided to simply show everybody by packing up all of Charles‘ belongings and moving them to Arthurs big tent.

They garnered a few glances of every member of the gang; they both noticed but, apart from a look shared between the two lovers, they didn‘t say anything about it. 

Hosea was the first one to say anything to them instead of simply gaping. His words were curt but meant a myriad of things to Arthur. „I‘m glad you finally found someone, Arthur.“ He said, along with a gentle pat on his sons shoulder, and, after he send a nod and a smile Charles’ way, he left again. 

Charles had grinned at Arthur then, all delicate and genuine, his eyes crinkling so beautifully; like the day Charles confessed to Arthur and was met with a soaring kiss.

It seemed Hoseas action had been the trigger for everybody else to chime in as well. Sadie had hugged them both and told them to take care of each other, because God knows the world would not survive were something to happen to one of them.

Dutch had simply nodded at them both, but still, it meant for them that they had their leaders approval; that they had Arthurs fathers approval.

John simply offered to help the two of them in moving Charles‘ things over, eyes kind and supportive, contrasting the vile scars on his face. Charles had softly refused the offer, saying that they would manage but he was thankful nonetheless. John said „I‘m always there for you,“ before he left. And both Arthur and Charles knew that he didn‘t simply mean in moving belongings around.

Mrs Grimshaw told them both to keep it down, since a young kid was still around, but Jack did not seem to mind at all - no, he was beaming. „Does that mean you will get married?“ he asked excitedly with his high pitched voice. Charles chuckled and Arthur ruffled the boys hair, saying „Maybe some day.“

Tilly and Mary-Beth both stopped by in the evening, their silhouettes illuminated by the red glow of the campfire behind them. They told them of how happy they were for them, and that they would fight until death if anybody were to threaten the two. Arthur and Charles thanked them, eyes glowing in amusement. 

Mary-Beth pulled Arthur aside then, telling him „You deserve this, Arthur. I never want you to think that you don‘t.“ She hugged him then, stroking his back softly as he thanked her profusely. No matter how many times he told himself he was deserving of good things, the darkness in his mind would always manage to seep through and tell him otherwise, trapping him inside his head, encasing him in a cage surrounded by fire.

But Charles always seemed to notice his troubles right away, and pulled him back towards him. Out of the dark and into the light of Charles‘ eyes as they shone against the suns evening glow. 

Sean had initiated a small gathering for the two in the late evening, in celebration of them finally „getting over themselves,“ as Sean put it. Javier had played a few simple tunes on his guitar as everybody was gathered around the fire. Uncle was drunk again when he motioned towards Arthur and Charles, saying „This is good,“ before he passed out, falling backwards and off of the log he had been sitting on. Everybody chuckled at his expenses, and the remaining tension simmering around the family vanished into thin air. 

Karen met Charles‘ eyes, and she smiled at him, and that was all Charles needed, and he shot her one back. Then, he turned towards Arthur sat next to him, and pressed a gentle kiss onto his shoulder. 

When Abigail walked by them and simply leaned down to ruffle both of their hair, it was enough for the two.

Nobody seemed to be bothered by them for any reason; or at least nobody said anything. But both Charles and Arthur were overwhelmed by the support thrown towards them and knew that, now, nothing would ever stand inbetween them and nothing would ever be capable of parting their interwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from tumblr! hope yalls like it!  
> (my tumblr is @oakenshied)


End file.
